wififandomcom-20200214-history
Remote logging
=Enable remote logging on la Fonera Plus= This written is a partial answer to whom may say :"hey , now la fonera is open , what can I do with it ?" The first thing that I thought was to anble remote logging. Since I'm Fon beta tester , I think is correct to have logging facility in order to better understand what's going on on your router. Ubuntu :Change the configuration file of your logging daemon In Ubuntu linux you have to edit this file sudo nano -w /etc/default/syslogd SYSLOGD="-r" Now our syslog is capable of receiving logs from remote hosts We need restart syslog in order to apply new settings sudo /etc/init.d/sysklogd restart Windows: configuration for TFTPD32 Click on "settings" button to change parameter: Section "TFTPD Configuration", change: Local ports pool 514:514 Section "syslog server" You can check option "Save syslog messages" and define a file name to save syslog in a file stored in TFTPD32 instalation directory For real time displaying syslog events, go to tab "Syslog server" on TFTP32 Change the logging feature inside la fonera ssh into la Fonera plus ssh root@192.168.10.1 enter password :(default is admin) root@openwrt:~# Now you have to edit the file in /etc/init.d/rcS. But in la Fonera plus there is no editor , so you cannot modify text files from within. The solution is brought by scp . Open another console and type : scp root@192.168.10.1:/etc/init.d/rcS rcS And the file is transferred to you computer. Edit the rcS file in this way : nano -w rcS #!/bin/sh # Copyright © 2006 OpenWrt.org ${FAILSAFE:+exit} # FIXME: add logging configuration #[ -f /etc/config/network ] && . /etc/config/network #eval $(ipcalc "$log_ipaddr") #[ "$log_ipaddr" = "$IP" ] || log_ipaddr="" (original string)syslogd -C16 #${log_ipaddr:+-L -R $log_ipaddr} (NEW STRING)syslogd -R ipaddressofyourcomputer klogd ( for i in /etc/rc.d/S*; do $i boot 2>&1 done sysctl -p >&- ) | logger -s -p 6 -t '' & Now you have to reboot la fonera , you can switch off power unplugging or , as now finally you can do it , typing this command: root@openwrt:~#reboot Ubuntu: Checking logs on your computer now all the fonera logs will be sent to your syslog machine . To better check which are related , you can do optionally this : sudo nano -w /etc/hosts xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx (address of la fonera) fonera Now enjoy your fonera full log. sudo cat /var/log/messages | grep fonera | more Oct 17 17:51:02 fonera : deleting routers Oct 17 17:51:02 fonera : adding router 192.168.1.254 Oct 17 17:51:03 fonera : adding dns 192.168.1.254 Oct 17 17:51:16 fonera : sh: Interface: not found Oct 17 17:51:21 fonera : RED: WARNING. Burst 2 seems to be to large. Oct 17 17:51:21 fonera : RED: WARNING. Burst 2 seems to be to large. Oct 17 17:51:44 fonera : sh: Interface: not found Oct 17 17:52:07 fonera : /bin/uci: /etc/config/fon: 41: get_serial: not found Oct 17 17:52:08 fonera : runlevel -> 1 Oct 17 17:52:08 fonera : enqueued Oct 17 17:52:12 fonera : killall: watch_chilli: no process killed Oct 17 17:52:12 fonera : ERROR: chillispot is not running Oct 17 17:52:17 fonera : 36524 00119.229 171201.0 59.0 245951416895975.5 50628.7 0 Oct 17 17:52:20 fonera : chillispot:/dev/null:1: malformed string in configuration file Oct 17 17:52:23 fonera : 25 22 * * * /bin/thinclient cron Oct 17 17:52:23 fonera : 53 8 * * * ntpclient -s -h ntp-1.cso.uiuc.edu Oct 17 17:52:23 fonera chillispot4517: tun.c: 664: 2 (No such file or directory) TX queue length set to 100 Oct 17 17:52:24 fonera chillispot4517: ChilliSpot 1.0-coova.4. Copyright 2002-2005 Mondru AB. Licensed under GPL. Copyright 2006 Coova Technologies Ltd. Licensed under GPL. See http://www.chillispot.org for credits. Oct 17 17:52:24 fonera : fonsmcd successfully started